


Day 350 - All-night negotiations

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [350]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Inconvenient boner, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I just agreed to have sex with you in a darkroom against my better judgement”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 350 - All-night negotiations

“I just agreed to have sex with you in a darkroom against my better judgement, only to get dragged out into the street after an unfinished hand job to chase a criminal. With a hard-on. Me, not the criminal. At least as far as I know. Sometimes I have the feeling I live in a really bad novel.”

John slammed the door shut and stomped into the living room, his mood as dark as the night outside. Sherlock followed and then quickly and quietly crowded him against the wall with his body.

“What exactly are you complaining about? Agreeing to have sex in the darkroom, chasing a criminal with a hard-on – not the first time, I might mention – or the unfinished hand job? Because I certainly could do something about the latter.”

“That would be nice. I think I definitely deserve some compensation.”

“Mh, yes. With interest,” Sherlock murmured while going to his knees in front of John gracefully.

***

John came three times that night, the first time after an expertly delivered blowjob in their living room, the second time while being equally expertly fucked by Sherlock and the third time when Sherlock cleaned him up in the shower after a short nap. 

When John woke the next morning he decided that he definitely did get the best of the bargain.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'fiction'.
> 
> This of course is a sequel to [Hidden in plain sight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956857). Thank you, chocolamousse! :)


End file.
